Llueve sobre mojado
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Pedido por la increible v-swing: "Así que me imagine a Regina en este nuevo conflicto pensando "llueve sobre mojado" y sintiéndose quizás culpable/quizás responsable; quizás solo impávida, incapaz de sentir sorpresa por algo que estuvo esperando durante años." Basado en el sneak-peek de la 7 temporada.


Llueve sobre mojado

El mensaje es corto, conciso. Demasiado falto de descripciones y muy poco parco en puntos. Casi como una nota que tu hubieras escrito. Como la nota que, al final, te viste obligada a escribir mucho antes de que te conociera. Como la nota que casi te obligué a escribir cuando aún te odiaba. Cuando aún creía odiarte.

Me pregunto cómo te lo tomarás cuando tú leas también el mensaje si es que no lo has hecho ya. Cómo reaccionarás. Quizás te lo tomes mejor que yo. No es fácil darte cuenta de que tu hijo es realmente alguien más además de la imagen que recuerdas entre cajas que cada vez acumulan más polvo en un desván. Quizás debería preguntarle a Snow sobre esto. Aunque jamás le digas que lo he dicho.

Podría decir que me duele, que nunca vi a Henry, nuestro Henry, hacer algo así. No ha sido sin embargo eso lo primero que he pensado sino; ¿Qué camino tomará? Siempre se pareció demasiado a ti. Posiblemente haga lo mismo que tú. Posiblemente intentará lo mismo que tu hiciste hace ya tanto tiempo. Me pregunto, aun así, si será diferente. Si caminará otro tipo de camino, uno por el que no tenga que preguntarse lo que yo ahora me pregunto años después.

¿Fuimos cobardes, Emma? ¿Fuimos cobardes por saber, por intuir, pero jamás dar ese paso? Siempre quise pensar, en los momentos en los que prefería sentir rabia, que yo era la valiente, que hubiera respondido rauda y sin dudar. La realidad, ambas la sabemos, es que ninguna de nosotras dio ese paso adelante, que ninguna dijo nada aquel día cuando diste el "Sí, quiero" Llegué a odiar el anillo en tu dedo, la sombra que creció en tus ojos, acaparándolos hasta que no quedó nada. Me sentí responsable, culpable. Y quizás lo fui.

Y me sigo preguntando si no fuimos cobardes. Si no le enseñamos a Henry a no hablar, a temer, a dejar que un libro y un sinfín de cadenas de tinta nos convirtieran en algo que no éramos. Aún recuerdo mi vehemente discurso sobre la esperanza. ¿Sabías que me estaba preparando para perderte? No luché por ti, no fui yo quien empuñó la espada allá cuando de tu pecho salió demasiada poca sangre pero muchísima luz, tanta que sentí cegarme. Aún hoy me culpo por mi falta, aún hoy me pregunto si no me culparás por no haberte dicho algo distinto aquella noche.

Me pregunto también si todo estuvo siempre en mi cabeza, si tus miradas, tus palabras, no eran más que el producto de mi propia imaginación, de mi propio deseo de algo distinto. Fui yo quizás quien se lanzó en pos de un tatuaje y un destino que ya no podía sostenerme más de lo que hubiera hecho en mi juventud. Fui yo, quizás, quien dio primero peso al destino incluso cuando insistía que no. Si me resigne a algo distinto por temor a intentar algo diferente.

Pienso y deseo que Henry haga algo parecido y a la vez no. Que escriba su destino, que realmente entienda lo que significa la valentía -que no la rabia- y por ello quiero pensar que no me imaginaba nada, que tú veías lo mismo que yo.

¿Esperabas, sin embargo, tú algo así? ¿Esperabas que la historia fuera a repetirse una vez más? ¿Esperabas lo peor? Siempre has sido más dura, más sardónica, en lo referente a este mundo. A veces olvido que mientras para mí es un lugar del que hice mi hogar, pero nunca me perteneció, éste siempre fue el tuyo.

Quizás… quizás Henry un día se presente a tu puerta con Lucy de la mano y te verás reflejada en un presente que tiene demasiadas similitudes con el pasado. Me pregunto si renegaras de él, si lo maquillarás para preservarte. Quizás no lo hagas, quizás sí.

Dice que la amó, que la ama. A la madre de esta niña. A nuestra nieta. No usa tantas palabras, pero sí las suficientes. Las justas para dejarlo escrito, para verse reflejado. ¿Hubiéramos dicho nosotras algo así? ¿Puedo siquiera calificarlo de algo así? Al final no importa.

Llueve sobre mojado Emma y los riachuelos vienen a por nosotras, a por la historia que no nos dejamos a nosotras mismas contar. Quizás hoy vaya a enseñarte esta carta.

Quizás no.

Quizás no soy aún tan sabia, tan fuerte.

Henry, sin embargo, una vez me preguntó si no se me rompía el corazón al verte, al verte alejarte cada vez más. No le pude responder, aduje que no era una conversación que un hijo debiera tener con su madre. Pero lo cierto es que esa respuesta encerraba otra pregunta.

¿Y tú?

Quizás hayas leído ya el mensaje y te estés preguntando lo mismo. Te dejaré con ello.

Siempre, sin embargo, fuimos mejores juntas que separadas, ¿no crees?

Te quiere,

Regina.


End file.
